Learning To Live
by Shyma Tavrott Lupin
Summary: This is a story. A story of how a young girl helped a cold, mistrusting Jedi Knight back into the light. A story of one man, Learning To Live. A completely AU story that won a SW AU Story Contest recently.
1. Chapter 1

**Heys all, just a little note before I start the story. This is completely AU. The characters are(for the most part) my own as well as the plot, so read at your own risk XD It won first place in a Star Wars AU story contest so I thought I might as well just post it here =] Enjoy!**

**Learning To Live**

_Dedicated to:_

_Anyone who has ever wanted a **"real lightsaber"**._

_To my wonderful friends on fanfiction .net , who have supported, inspired and guided me through this journey._

_And especially to Mr. Bierfeldt, my incredible 8th grade Social Studies teacher, who is the inspiration behind one of the most important characters of this story._

_And every other teacher who has left their indelible mark._

"They have nothing better to do with their lives?" 12 year old Jedi Initiate Shyma Tavrott Lupin rolled her eyes.

"No...no they don't" Anna Oma, one of Lupin's closest friends muttered.

The two walked past the horde of girls that where walking rather slowly on purpose; savoring the sight of the two men down the hall.

Shyma rolled her eyes once more and continued on, walking up to the shorter of the two Jedi Knight.

"Hey Luke" she smiled as she approached him.

"Hey, how are you guys. I take it you have a free period then?" Luke Skywalker replied enthusiastically, momentarily leaving his conversation with the other knight.

And as Anna answered Luke's question, Shyma looked up at _him_.

The other knight.

He was tall, broad shouldered, dirty blond and light eyed. His expression was that of irritation, and it was brought out all the more by his deep frown. But what stood out the most was the cold aura that radiated off the knight, looking so alone and mysterious.

He was...Jedi Knight Thomas Bierfeldt Kenobi.

"Cool. Since I'm free too this period I'll take you two out to lunch, what do you say?" Luke smiled, putting a hand on each of the girls' shoulders.

"I love you, Skywalker" Shyma grinned playfully, looking up at him.

"I second that" Anna looked up as well.

"Love returned" Luke smiled "Tommy, you wanna come with us?" turning to his friend.

"No" was the other knight's cold reply.

"Aw, you sure? It'll be fun" Luke gave him a mischievous grin.

"Yes" Tommy said simply.

"Alright then, whatever you say. Take care Tom. Watch yourself" Luke said putting a hand softly on his friend's shoulder.

"Hm" And with that, Tommy walked off. Shyma, Luke and Anna barely noticed the girls from before rush to get to the hallway that Tommy was now headed down.

"That arrogant bastard..." Anna muttered once Tommy and the girls where out of earshot.

"He's not arrogant...." Luke said leading the girls along "he just hasn't gotten many social skills is all...."

"It's not that...well it kind of is, but how do you explain the 'fangirls'. You'd have to have the eyesight of a rock to not notice them, and I'm pretty sure the best knight in the order doesn't have the eyesight of a kriffing rock" Anna exclaimed.

"Erm well..." Luke was at a loss for words. She was right.

"He's no arrogant bastard, Anna. It's just that we'd rather look at him as a father figure rather than potential stalking material" Shyma joined in.

"Who is this 'we' you speak of? I think he's just another guy in this temple. You're the one that looks up to him like a master" Anna smirked.

"Shut up" Shyma growled.

"Face it; you're the perfect choice for him. The absolute perfect padawan. With you totally worshiping his dad and all" Anna rolled her eyes.

"She's right you know" Luke agreed.

"Be quiet, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a man worth worshiping" Shyma muttered.

"Was" Anna corrected.

"Is, Anna, is! Saying 'was' is like saying him and his accomplishments are no more!" Shyma half yelled.

"But he is no more" Luke said, almost as though he was trying to provoke the young initiate.

Shyma stopped dead in her track and glared at Luke "No he's not! He may not be physically here anymore, but he's out there somewhere in the force. And he did all that he did for the well being of the galaxy, and for all its inhabitants to respect him and his deeds. Not so we could remember in sorrow of what he once was. You know, Master Yoda always says that the most important thing to do is to focus on here and now. So why do we focus on the impact he had back then rather than the impact he has here and now?" Shyma said with much seriousness.

Despite this, a grin broke out on Luke's face. He turned around and spoke calmly and slowly "Yes Tommy?"

Shyma and Anna raised a brow at Luke before the force presence behind them came clear.

They both spun around and saw the slightly dazed form of Knight Kenobi standing 2-3 ft. behind from them. His normally cold eyes looked stunned and they where gazing right at Shyma.

Shyma suddenly turned a bright shade of red, praying to the force that he didn't just hear her monologue about his father.

"Tom?" Luke called again.

"Hm? Oh yes..." Tommy tore his gaze away from the young initiate and looked over to Luke "Danielle and a few of her friends are going to some party down at Dex's. She wants me to come with her, care to join me?"

Anna rolled her eyes.

Shyma was still red.

And Luke was still grinning "To do what? Accompany you amongst all the ladies?"

Tommy threw his friend a glare that said "If you don't shut up right now I am going to impale my lightsaber into your stomach and turn into a Sith on the spot."

"Sorry, sorry, I was kidding" Luke laughed playfully "I'll meet you at your place around 6-ish"

"Good" and even though he didn't say it, the nod he gave Luke said all the thanks in the galaxy. He glanced at Shyma awkwardly one last time before he turned and left.

"Come on, my dear young red one" Luke grinned putting a hand on Shyma's back and moving her along.

"That's the most I've ever heard him talk. Ever" Anna blinked.

Luke laughed, he, his 'dear young red one' and Anna headed off to their favorite diner...at last.

SW

SW ****** SW

SW

To say that 32 year old Thomas Bierfeldt Kenobi was tired, would be an unbelievable understatement.

He had just returned from a mission on the outer-rim planets and was having a rather relaxing conversation with his closest friend, Luke Skywalker.

…..... That is until those two girls showed up. He hated when people would intrude upon the few times he actually decided to talk and vent to his friends, and everyone knew that full well. But that fact that Luke was the most social person alive didn't really help.

So he left for his quarters, when Yoda called him up. So now here he was, on one knee, bent down in front of Yoda in the troll's personal chambers.

"You called for me master?" he said wearily.

"Call you I did, young one" Yoda confirmed.

"Young one?" Tommy smirked and ran a hand through his dirty blond hair "I'm seriously starting to doubt that these days"

"Young you still are" Yoda pointed a finger at the knight "Realize you will, when reach my age you do, padawan."

Tommy looked down and smiled. To most this would be a miracle, Knight Kenobi actually smiling. But Yoda knew his former padawan better. The young man that was just as good as a son to him acted rather differently when they where in private. And he had grown used to it.

"But call you to discuss that I did not" Yoda said after a while "Call you to discuss your status I did."

"My status, master?" Tommy raised a brow.

"An incredible Jedi knight. And serve the Republic well you do. Wish to promote you to the rank of master we do..." Yoda started.

"But..." Tommy said, raising a brow rather cheekily.

"But come across one thing we have. Cold and distrustful you are. Work with anyone you can not. Have a select few friends you do, but cold to even them you are. A good thing individuality is. Allow one to stray from their peer's beliefs too much solitary confinement does. Cause one to loose connection with their society it does. Hate to see that happen to you I would" Yoda finished with a sad nod.

"What do you suggest I do master?" Tommy replied bowing his head.

"Suggest a padawan we do" Yoda said quickly.

"A padawan?" Tommy shot his gaze up to his former master and said in an almost disgusted tone "Unless you want your initiates killed, I wouldn't put them under my care."

"Do it you can, with the right initiate of course" Yoda said.

"The right initiate?" Tommy raised a brow.

"Have one in mind do you?" Yoda said with a curious tone of voice.

"No" Tommy answered too quickly to be considered normal.

"Come to the tournament in 2 days you will" Yoda ordered.

"To watch the initiates face off? But why?" this time Tommy furrowed his brows.

"Dismissed you are" Yoda said with a wave of his hand.

"But master-"

"Dismissed"

"But-"

"DISMISSED!"

Tommy sighed "Yes master."

He slowly got off his knee and made his way out of Yoda's chamber. Oh the things that troll could make you do.

SW

SW ****** SW

SW

"Are you serious??! There is no way in the 7 kriffing sith hells that I'm gonna try to impress _him_!" Shyma yelled at her companions. The last word was spoken with a bit of disgust. She, Luke and Anna sat at one of the closer places to the temple, Dex's Diner. And they where having fun...well at least Luke and Anna where.

"Oh come on! Me and Luke see him just 'happening' to be there when you talk boldly about Master Obi-Wan. He's obviously interested in a padawan" Anna suppressed a grin.

"You know that's cause half the time she talks about Master Obi-Wan I'm there. And seeing that Tom's my closest friend he just kind of ends up getting stuck hearing her. That and it's only happened twice" Luke said matter-of-factly.

"Shut it Skywalker!" Anna yelled smacking Luke on the shoulder "There is no way it was twice! It has to be at least 3 times. 3 times! Not a coincidence!"

Shyma ignored Anna and continued "Nah, he's not like that. He works alone, remember? Need I remind you how many Jedi have died trying to keep up with his crazy tactics?" The initiate glanced from Anna to Luke "I mean I want a master real bad but I kinda wanna live a tiny bit more."

"Yeah but I've gone on missions with Tommy dozes of times. As a matter of fact half the missions he goes on is either with me or one of the guys" Luke said defending his friend.

"But you and your friends are used to it! You're used to the crazy stuff he pulls, and know how to react to all of it. You see what happens when regular Jedi like me are paired up with him!"

"Can I get you anythin' else Lil' Ani?" came the booming voice of Dex from behind the counter, cutting off Luke's response.

Luke smiled. Dex just couldn't remember the simple name of 'Luke' could he? He simply insisted on calling the Luke the pet name that took after his father. Luke actually liked it. It made him feel like Dex really cared. He didn't see why Tommy absolutely hated when Dex pet named him.

"A Baja Shot would do wonderfully Dex" Luke called over to the four armed toydarian.

"One Baja Shot!" Dex called into the kitchen.

"Isn't that alcohol?" Shyma raised a brow.

"Yes..." Luke answered slowly "Barely though. Baja shots are more artificial flavoring than alcohol."

"Whatever, but if you become obscenely drunk and try to chop our heads off or something..." Anna trailed off with a grin.

Luke rolled his eyes.

"Your Baja Shot's ready Lil' Ani!" Dex called.

"Hm? Oh yeah" Luke turned to look at Dex. Then turned back to the girls "You want anything else?"

"Korun Juice sounds good" Shyma answered. Anna nodded in agreement.

"Alright then, I'll be right back" Luke said as he left the booth and headed for the counter.

"Anyway, where were we? Ah yes Knight-" But Shyma quickly cut her best friend off

"Look, I'd rather have Luke pick me than Knight Kenobi."

"Psh yeah right. I bet you want Kenobi to be your master more than anything. Even more than Luke" Anna rolled her eyes.

"No. I'm pretty sure Luke will be the one to pick me. We're beyond superclose" Shyma replied.

"Yeah? Well if you're so close then why hasn't he picked you yet?" Anna retorted sharply.

Shyma opened her mouth to speak but then closed it. She looked down for a while before faintly muttering "Because...he wants me to showcase my talent at the tournament?"

"Face it, even Luke's waiting for Kenobi to pick you" Anna stated.

An awkward silence fell over the two as Anna continued glaring at Shyma. Waiting for her to admit defeat.

That is until Luke returned with his new Baja Shot and two Korun Juices, using the force to levitate the 2nd Korrun juice in the air.

"Ok where were we?" he said as he placed the cups on the table and sat down "Guys?"

But his call didn't break the gaze of Shyma, who knew deep in her heart...her best friend was right.

SW

SW ****** SW

SW

"Oh wow. What did he want you to do?" Michael Mascitti raised a brow.

"A padawan" Tommy murmured. The knight had an arm on the counter that his chin rested on. His other elbow was propped on the counter as well, upright all except his wrist which fell over into his ruffled dirty blond hair. And sitting on the counter in front of him was a tall glass of Adamantine V, Coroscant's strongest alcohol drink.

He was drunk.

Usually Tommy was not the one to drink. Even though he held his alcohol better than any of his friends, he normally just watched as they drank. But today was different. After he heard that girl talk about his father, Tommy knew he had to hit a bar. Fast.

And what better time to do it than when his girlfriend Danielle dragged him to that party that had coincidentally been held at a nearby club instead of Dex's? Tommy knew at that moment that the force even wanted him drunk that night. Danielle and her friends eventually separated themselves from the men at the party and went elsewhere, leaving Tommy to reconcile in the company of Luke. That is until 3 more of his good friends, Ferus Olin, Louis D'Angelo, and Michael Mascitti showed up. And they all ended up with a little alcohol in their systems, but just enough to stay in their right minds.

Except Tommy of course.

"You? A padawan?! Wow Yoda's finally lost it" Michael laughed.

"Shut up Mike" Louis snapped, smacking the knight upside the head.

"Thank you, Lou" Luke said smiling at his friend. He then turned to Tommy "Taking a padawan is a great idea."

"He's right Tom" Ferus agreed.

"Yeah? How?!" Tommy attempted to yell.

"Taking Anna as my apprentice is probably the best thing I ever did" Ferus said "She's taught me just as much as, if not more than what I've taught her. Having a padawan is really life changing Tom."

"For you maybe, but I can't do half the things you do" Tommy said, his voice returning to it's normal stoic tone "I'm not cut out for looking after people. I look after myself and myself alone. I'm a real failure at protecting people" he took a slow deep breath "And my dad knows that real good."

"You don't start out good Tom. You never do. You learn to be good" Luke advised the youngest knight in the group "You learn from what happened with Obi-Wan, and make him proud by doing so-"

"How could he ever be proud of what I do Luke?!" Tommy growled, suddenly sitting up straight "I let him die! I kriffing let my own father DIE!" the last few words where screamed in a mix of anger and pain.

The four friends became quiet, as did anyone else who heard the knight's sudden out burst.

Lou, Ferus, Luke, and Michael barely stopped themselves from letting out an 'It wasn't your fault' but they knew better.

Tommy, who seemed to have calmed down, lowered his head back into his arms. He stayed in silence for a while before softly murmuring "You talk big for someone who's never taken a padawan" as if the topic of his father never came up.

His four friends stared at him strangely for a while before deciding to go along with it if it kept him calm.

"That's because my initiate is waiting for you Tom" Luke smirked after a bit.

"Hm?" Tommy turned to face him.

"Nothing" Luke sighed "Nothing at all."

SW

SW ****** SW

SW

**So there's the first chapter =] Hope you liked(or even understood it for that matter.) I will be posting all the chapters at once, so if you're one of my subscribers and this swamps your inbox even though you don't really give a crap, I'm sorry XD**

**Review! =]**


	2. Chapter 2

"Force...why didn't you stop me?" Tommy groaned, rubbing forehead.

"Hey, you wanted to get drunk, why on Coroscant should I stop you?" Luke grinned over his shoulder.

What Tommy had said last night resurfaced many thoughts of his former master that he had buried deep in his mind. But since Tommy didn't seem to remember the incident, he, Lou, Ferus and Michael decided it would be best for them to forget it ever happened. So now Luke and the younger knight where headed off for a normal spar to occupy themselves for the time being. Of course it was all Luke's idea and he had to (physically) drag his severely hung over friend into it.

"Because you where in your right mind" Tommy replied.

"And you?" Luke raised a brow.

"Am I ever in my right mind?" Tommy chuckled lightly.

"Point taken Tommy. Extra points for humoring me. And a few more extra points for actually laughing for the first time in months, if not years" Luke smiled.

"I did not laugh" Tommy retorted as if it was something disgusting to have laughed, "I simply entertained you."

"Whatever you say Tom" Luke shrugged as they approached the doors of the training ward

Upon entering, both the Jedi Knight found themselves in the presence of Initiate Lupin, who was practicing katas far beyond her level. Oblivious to the presence of the two men behind her.

Luke knew this was his chance to show her off to his friend. He stood patiently, watching her do her katas, knowing Tommy would do the same. And he did.

It was only when Shyma reached a certain kata that involved a spin did she notice the men. Her eyes widened at the sight of them, and she stopped herself mid-turn to look at them.

"Luke! Master Kenobi! I-um did you want to use the ward?" Shyma mustered up after quickly deactivating her saber and bowing to Tommy.

The younger knight noted the use of formality towards him. But what about Luke? She didn't bother to bow to him...she seems to be so free with him...trust him...

"Actually I was just looking for a spar with you" Luke answered the young girl.

Tommy's jaw hung momentarily open. And then rippled when he realized what his friend was doing. Showcasing the girl's skills.

He felt a sudden jolt of annoyance at Luke. And everyone else that was trying to force him into taking an apprentice. And it didn't take long for annoyance to turn into anger. He just turned and wordlessly headed for the door.

"Tom! Tom wait, come on, just watch will you?" Luke dashed after his friend.

"No", Tommy said solemnly, "I'll find Danielle or Ferus to go spend the time with." he glanced over at Shyma once before leaving the ward.

Luke sighed. He had planned on getting Tommy to see how skilled Shyma was, but so much for that.

"Yo, Skywalker, plan on actually sparring anytime soon?" Luke looked over and saw Shyma starring at him with a very bored expression

"No, not really. I actually wanted to talk to you" Luke answered.

"Oh...ok" Shyma said looking slightly disappointed "Let's go sit then."

The two made their way to the stands and sat down in the front row.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Shyma asked as soon as they where seated.

"You I guess. Who are you going against in the tournament? Did Master Yoda tell you yet?" Luke asked.

"Yeah" Shyma said looking down "I'm going against Denay."

"Denay Gunvold?" Luke furrowed his brows.

"Yeah" Shyma muttered still looking down "You know her. The one that insists on harassing me cause she thinks I'm trying to 'impress' Master Kenobi through you."

Luke smirked "A fangirl?"

"No. She's' THE Fangirl" Shyma corrected "The Fangirl that's under the crazy delusion that I'm gonna somehow get picked by Master Kenobi."

"That's cause you are" Luke blurted out. He regretted saying it as soon as the words left his lips. Thankfully though, Shyma chose to ignore the remark. But what she said next made Luke wish she had said something about his comment instead.

"Luke" she said quietly "I turn 13 in a month...why haven't you picked me yet?"

Luke felt a pang in his chest.

As much as he wanted to tell her he wanted to pick her, he couldn't. Both for the same reason.

There was just too strong of a connection between her and Tommy.

Simple as that.

Suddenly Luke heard the beeping of his comm. link. And never in his life had he ever been more grateful of the normally irritating object. He jumped at the chance to avoid the topic and retrieved the call:

"Hello?" Luke called into the comm.

"Hey! Luke!, How'd it go"? Came Michael's voice.

"Eh...not too well. Tom stormed out on us"

"Stormed out?"

"Well no but he didn't stick around"

"Oh...well that sucks"

"Yeah"

"Alright then, I'll catch up with you later"

"Right"

"Mascitti out"

A click signaled the end of the transmission.

"Why do you-no, why does everyone think me and him are meant to be like master and padawan?! Force, he doesn't even know my kriffing name! He's only seen me like 4 times in his entire life ok! I don't stand a chance. I mean you even saw him! He doesn't want to see a spar just so he won't be forced to judge it" Shyma rambled.

"Come on Shyma, you know his father-" Luke began, but Shyma was quick to cut him off.

"Stop! Stop it Luke, stop using his father as an excuse. Dammit, he's Thomas Bierfeldt Kenobi, not _Obi-Wan_ Kenobi, Thomas Bierfeldt Kenobi!"

Luke smiled "That's why you're perfect for him."

Shyma, who's confusion drowned out her anger, raised a brow and muttered a blunt "huh?"

"Tommy always says to me 'people have to stop using my father's greatness against me.' And now here you are telling me the exact same thing. Don't you see the connection?" Luke's smile broadened.

"I dunno Luke" Shyma said quietly looking down "I just want a master ok. I don't wanna get sent to the agri-corps."

"I know kid, I know. And believe me, they'll have to force me out of the order before they send you to the agri-corps."

"Force you out of the order?" Shyma raised a brow "Is that supposed to be some sort of pun?"

Luke chuckled "No pun intended". Pause. "I mean it. They would have to kick me out before they let you go."

"Don't say that Luke" Shyma smiled lightly.

"I don't have to say it to mean it" Luke replied.

Shyma looked up into the knight's soft blue eyes "Thanks."

SW

SW ****** SW

SW

Much to Luke's surprise, when he walked out of the training ward, he ran into Tommy.

"Tom? What are you doing back here?" Luke said with a very much confused look.

"Danielle's going to research something for a mission in the archives, Ferus is at a council meeting, and Michael is nowhere to be found" Tommy replied simply "Where's the girl?" he asked raising a brow.

"She left out back. Said she didn't want to run into you while you where so 'pissed off'" Luke emphasized the last two words.

"Pissed off? I wasn't angry" Tommy lied.

"You didn't sound pissed off either" Luke added almost immediately, as though he hadn't just seen right through Tommy's lie.

For a moment Tommy thought of retorting with a 'do I ever?' but then something occurred to him.

He narrowed his eyes "What are you implying?"

"She felt it Tom. She felt your anger. She felt you where out here at the front door so she left out back" Luke stated.

"Luke, do we have have to have this conversation again? I'm not taking a padawan. I told Danielle, Ferus, and Yoda the same thing" Tommy sighed.

"Are you coming to the tournament?" Luke asked with a hopeful expression.

"Yoda's forcing me to" Tommy said looking away.

"Good" Luke smiled putting a hand on the other knight's shoulder "That's all that's needed my friend" Luke grinned as he walked smoothly past a very much startled Tommy.

SW

SW ****** SW

SW

Tommy slowed his running into a jog as he approached the doors to the training ward.

He stopped himself in front of the doors and took a deep breath. He straightened his tunic and recited the list of excuses in his head as to why he was almost an hour late to the tournament.

Finally, having regained his posture, the knight entered the arena and made his way to the reserved council box where Yoda sat.

Upon entering the box, Tommy bowed to the members of the council and then kneeled before Yoda's seat.

"Late you are" Yoda stated as he did.

"I am sorry Master, I was held up by-"

"Alright it is. Sit. Watch" Yoda said quickly, cutting his former padawan off.

"Yes master" Tommy nodded, taking the empty seat that Yoda had pointed at next to him.

Tommy mad himself comfortable, knowing he would be there for a while, and then set his eyes on the match. On the 2 initiates that where going at it furiously.

There where many initiates like those two that where masterless and less that a month away from turning 13. The sad truth being that only 40% of those initiates would get chosen. And the rest of them....to the agri-corps to become a farmer.

Just the thought of being sent to the agri-corps instead of becoming a Jedi, sent chills up his spine. But he and Luke where lucky to have been the sons of their fathers. They where chosen as padawan from the second they where born. Just because Luke's father was Anakin Skywalker, and Tommy's, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Luke, chosen by Obi-Wan. And He, chosen by Yoda. Two of the best knights in the order, without even trying. Just being born.

Tommy looked up at the match. At the initiates fighting for their future.

And almost felt bad for that 60%

"That is why, take an apprentice you should" Yoda said bringing the knight back to reality "Make it 41% you can."

Tommy immediately slammed up his mental shields "Master, you know I hate it when you do that" he said sternly. He really did hate it when people read his thoughts.

"Necessary it was" Yoda replied.

Tommy let it go and returned his attention to the match.

And just as he did, one of the initiates, the girl, slammed her lightsaber hilt into her opponent's (a young boy) nose. The boy lost his balance and fell backward. The girl took the chance to bring her saber down almost an inch away from the boy's neck. The boy was quick to surrender and the match was over. The referee announcing the girl to be the winner.

Looked like she was going to be a part of the lucky 40% tonight.

"Considering her Master Windu was" Yoda said suddenly, as though he was trying to lead Tommy away from her. He sensed the young knight was impressed by her aggression.

The boy and girl shook hands and left the arena.

"She would do him good" Tommy said playing along. He had to admit, the initiate was good. Not good enough for him......but good.

"Watch" Yoda said as a new pair came to the arena.

Tommy turned his attention to them. And spent the next half a hour watching the matches before he found himself....bored.

He actually physically fell asleep after 4 more fights. And Yoda made no notion to wake him.

After what seemed like an eternity of blissful sleep to Tommy, he felt something tug at him through the force. He immediately jerked out of his sleep and looked around. He was still in the training ward; Yoda was still sitting next to him...all was well.

So what in the name of the force did he just feel through...the force? Tommy shook his head at how ridiculous that question sounded, even in his head.

He sat up and looked out into the arena. A new pair had just walked out.

2 girls.

He recognized one of them as Denay Gunvold. One of the many initiates that always tried to suck up to him.

Couldn't say he was on her side...

The other girl looked awfully familiar but he just couldn't place her.

"Take your stances" he heard the referee call.

The two girls went to either sides of the stadium and took their fighting stances. He studied Denay's stance for a moment before looking to the other girl.

And as he did, his eyes shot open and his heart skipped several beats. The girl was holding the stance of his father (which was the same as his aside from the fact that he held his saber in the other hand.) He leaned forward in his chair and looked closer at her. And saw that she was wearing the same smug grin that Obi-Wan always wore when he was about to get into one hell of a fight.

"And begin" the referee announced. Denay immediately charged at her opponent.

Tommy sat up straight and for the first time, actually focused on the match.

The other initiate raised her saber only when Denay attacked her, using the familiar defensive style of Soresu.

Tommy was almost surprised at her use of the style. He didn't know too many people that used Soresu this well. As a matter of fact he only knew his father and himself to use it perfectly...but this was new. This girl...her strokes where bold, powerful and yet elegant at the same time. She didn't even look like she was struggling to block and fight off her opponent's blows.

It was......................................................... **_impressive_.**

"Hey...hey who's that?" Tommy muttered bluntly, leaning towards Yoda. His eyes where still glued to the fight.

"Hm? Initiate Denay Gunvold that is" if Tommy where paying the slightest bit more attention to Yoda, he would have noticed the grin on the troll's face.

"No, no, the other one" Tommy said in an irritated voice.

Yoda chuckled "Jedi Initiate Shyma Tavrott Lupin."

"Shyma Tavrott Lupin..." Tommy whispered as he leaned back in his seat, thinking about this initiate that fully had his attention now.

Suddenly two large hands came down on his shoulders, making him jump up (and loose his cool) a bit more than he would have preferred. He immediately turned his head and found himself facing his best friend.

"Luke-" But Luke didn't let his friend say anymore.

"What do you think about my little girl? Impressive, isn't she?" the blond grinned at his friend.

"Yes she's a strong fighter" Tommy said in a muffled voice.

"Told ya" Luke grinned, giving his friend's shoulders a squeeze.

"Yeah..." Tommy whispered.

"Force, she's gonna do it!" Luke muttered anxiously near Tommy's ear.

"Do what?" the younger knight asked a bit too fast.

"That" Luke pointed over Tommy's shoulder, to the battle.

Tommy turned to the match.

Shyma and Denay where still battling with all their strength. Shyma's movements where still fluid and graceful whereas Denay's where offensive and on edge; she was tiring out.

Suddenly Shyma came out of the defensive and struck right at her opponent for a heated clash. The clash went on for a while before Denay began to completely over power the other initiate.

And then, with one swift movement that no one but Luke expected, Shyma took the upper hand.

She withdrew her saber from the clash and ducked underneath her opponent. And as she stood up on the other side at Denay's back, Denay lost what she was pushing all her weight against. And fell forward. She scrambled to turn to her back, but by the time she did, a vibrant blue saber hummed a centimeter from her throat.

"Match over. Initiate Lupin's point" the referee declared.

Shyma deactivated her saber and smiled.

Tommy let out a breath he didn't realize he held.

He looked as Shyma held out a hand for Denay, but the other initiate just got up and left. Shyma shrugged.

Tommy felt a sense of respect at her nobility.

"And that concludes the last battle for tonight. Thank you for watching and we hope you enjoyed. Good night and may the force be with you" the referee smiled before leaving the arena as well. The shuffling of people leaving filled the ward. He knew they where all heading to the after party that all participating initiates had to attend.

That way if anyone wanted to choose an initiate for apprenticeship, they would be there.

"Take her" a sharp his to his ear snapped him out of his thoughts. Tommy turned his head only to see Luke's grinning face, inches from his.

"Take her you should, before another impressed knight does" Yoda advised.

For reasons he couldn't identify, the thought made Tommy uneasy.

Even so Tommy stated stiffly "I am not taking a padawan." And at that he stood up and strode out.

He knew he was headed to the party. His mind screamed it.

But he chose to ignore it.

_No. I'm going to the party just because all my friends will be there. Yeah...Ferus, Michael, Danielle, Nancy, Adam, they should all be there. That's it. That's all I'm going there to do. Hang out with my friends._

Tommy said to himself after a while. Still ignoring what his mind really screamed at him.

SW

SW ****** SW

SW

Luke smiled deeply to himself. Content with himself and how things had turned out, he flopped down into the chair that Tommy had been occupying only moments ago.

He looked around the now empty ward. Whereas everyone else had decided to go to the party, Luke decided to stay back and have a chat with the only other remaining person in the ward.

"He's gonna take her" he stated to the troll seated next to him.

"Yes, feel it in him I do. Want to take her he does" Yoda replied.

"He will master. Believe me" Luke grinned.

A comfortable silence came over the two.

"Give up your chosen initiate why did you?" Yoda asked after a long time.

"Because of three things" Luke replied simply.

"What three things? What hold do you, than the initiate you wished to train?" Yoda asked.

"First and foremost, my brother's well being" Luke began "You said it yourself, Tommy needs guidance. Not from me or you, but from a youngling. And Shyma's the one. I feel it, you feel it, we all feel it. She is the one. Tommy needs help master...he needs help..." Luke trailed off "Learning to live."

Yoda nodded slowly.

"Secondly, Shyma was meant to be Tom's apprentice. Don't you feel the connection between them? It's irrevocably strong. It would practically be a crime to take her from the person that was meant to train her. And lastly, I refuse to do injustice like that to the two people I hold closest to my heart" Luke ended his monologue.

"Incredibly spoken young one. Sacrificed for the better you have" Yoda smiled "A true Jedi you are."

SW

SW ****** SW

SW

Once he arrived to the party, Tommy's friends pulled him over to a corner. And while they conversed, he remained silent. His mind was elsewhere and his friends decided to respect that.

He was thinking hard about what that crazy feeling was that he got every time someone mentioned Initiate Lupin. It was something odd...something he wanted to avoid feeling. And it didn't help that his friends just kept going on about her.

"But seriously, best fight of the night was Lupin and Gunvold. None of the other battles even measured up" Adam's statement brought Tommy back to reality.

"Yeah Shyma was kriffing great" Ferus agreed "I mean knights poured out of the ward just to catch her here. They all want her now."

"H-Has anyone picked her yet?" Tommy asked, speaking for the first time in the conversation. His voice sounded slightly hoarse and deranged.

"Nah, not yet. They're all scared you know. No one wants to be rejected, and they all know how close she and Luke are. They're afraid she'll only say yes to him and-" Adam cut himself off as Tommy suddenly stood up "Tom?"

But instead of replying, the youngest knight strode away.

And if Tommy looked back even once, he would have seen his friends' high fiving each other for a mission accomplished.

But he didn't. Instead he strode off and headed straight for where the initiates where enjoying themselves.

And for the first time, the knight understood why he didn't want anyone else to choose Lupin. Why he sensed when she came near. Why she could feel his emotions.

She was the one.

SW

SW ****** SW

SW


	3. Chapter 3

"I can't believe he actually picked me!" Now a Jedi Padawan, Nicole Kraell grinned at her friend "Mace Windu seriously picked me!" she squeaked.

"I'm really happy for you" Shyma smiled. A bittersweet smile. Mace Windu had approached Nicole even before she arrived to the party and asked her to be his padawan. She of course said yes immediately and he gave her some time to spend with her friends before they informed Master Yoda and made things official.

And still no one had approached Shyma. She thought she had performed pretty well. But no one had asked her … _**yet**_. She saw them looking at her but none of them came to her.

"Hey, they'll come, believe me, you where fantastic tonight" Nicole smiled putting a hand on Shyma's shoulder.

"Thanks Nicki" Shyma smiled "I'm gonna go see if I can find Luke."

"Sure" Nicole grinned "And I'm gonna go see if I can find my master" And with that Nicole dashed away.

Shyma shook her head and smiled at her friend's sheer excitement. She figured she should actually go find Luke.

Shyma turned around and took a step forward. But instead of moving ahead, she ran into the rock solid form of Knight Kenobi.

"Oh, erm-sorry master" Shyma muttered quickly before taking a step around him.

"Wait" Tommy said trying to hide the urgency in his voice.

"Yes master?" Shyma stepped back in front of him.

"Initiate...you put on an impressive show tonight. Good work" Tommy stalled.

"Thank you master" Shyma tried to smile but failed miserably "May I go?"

"No, wait I-" If he where not in public Tommy would have slapped himself. What happened to his cold stoic form??!! He took a deep breath and slowly continued "Initiate Lupin, would you like to be my padawan learner?" Tommy fought very hard to keep eye contact with the young girl.

Shyma on the other hand just stared at him. Eyes wide. Mouth hanging open. She just stared at him. She was shocked beyond belief. And even that was an understatement. She felt as though someone had just shot a couple of thousand watts of electricity up her spine.

She couldn't believe Jedi Knight Thomas Bierfeldt Kenobi had just asked her to actually be his padawan. Of all the people to have possibly asked her...it was him.

Tommy took her silence as a sign of rejection and said rather quietly "I understand if you don't-"

"NO! No...I would be honored....to be your padawan" Shyma quickly cut him off. She mentally slapped herself the second she realized what she had just said, what she had just committed herself to. She had made such a big decision so fast...And Luke! Force...what would Luke think?

"Luke would be more than happy to see this" Tommy stated.

Shyma barely suppressed a gasp. _Did he just read my mind?!_

"Seems it is a connection we have both overlooked" Tommy answered.

"Oh..." Shyma turned a bit red.

"Would you like to inform Master Yoda now, or would you like to stay her a bit longer?" Tommy asked breaking the awkward silence that had come over them.

"We should tell Master Yoda now. Oh wait-I have a few people I need to talk to" Shyma said quickly before she dashed off.

Tommy's eyes followed her and watched as she ran over to his friends.

Ferus held his arms out and the new padawan launched herself into the embrace. She went around squeaking thank yous to them and giving hugs.

Tommy chuckled to himself and shook his head. He should have known they where involved in this somehow.

He watched as the initiate-…padawan, ran back to him "Ok, let's go."

"Of course" he said as he began to lead her out of the party.

SW

SW ****** SW

SW

"Come on master, even Tommy isn't thick enough to take this long" Luke groaned "And I thought Ferry and the other guys where supposed to make him guilty till he picked her..." Luke sank lower in his seat. This was getting ridiculous. It has been a good two hours since the party had started and still no sign of Tommy or Shyma. Luke was getting tired. And if they took any longer he would march into that party and force Tommy to pick her. By any means necessary.

"Patience young Luke, patience" Yoda murmured "Just like your father you are, stay calm and collective for one moment you cannot."

Luke pouted. Whereas normally he would have loved being compared to Anakin, this was just not the time or place "How could I be patient?! My two best friends' lives are on the line!!!" he yelled throwing a fist in the air.

Yoda just chuckled.

"Master?"

A voice behind Luke made him jump up a good 5 inches. He spun around and saw the form of his best friend. "Good kriffing lord Tom, you just almost kriffing killed me right there!" Luke gasped. Then he spotted the young girl standing next to Tommy....and barely suppressed the urge to jump up and scream and cry in sheer joy and happiness.

"Hey kiddo, great job out there" Luke squeezed all his excitement into that one sentence.

Shyma just smiled back at him.

"Speak to me, you wish to?" Yoda said, not turning to face the young knight.

"Yes master" Tommy muttered. When Yoda said no more, Tommy continued "I wish to take Initiate Lupin as my padawan-"

"Sithing hell Tom, it's about kriffing time" Luke grumbled rolling his eyes at his friend.

Tommy glared at Luke for a moment before looking back to Yoda.

"Accept this offer do you young one?" Yoda said slowly.

For a second it slipped Tommy and Shyma who exactly he was referring to as 'young one.' But eventually they made sense of the sentence and deducted it was being spoken to the younger of the two.

"Yes master" Shyma said after a while.

Yoda nodded and finally turned to the two.

"Then master and padawan you shall be" he spoke slowly and clearly.

"Thank you master" both master and padawan said in unison.

"Yes! Finally!" Luke yelled as he jumped over the back of his seat "Finally finally finally!" he pulled his friend into a bear hug, which Tommy hesitantly returned.

"And you" Luke said releasing Tommy and crouching down to Shyma's height "You don't know how proud I am of you" he smiled through the tears that threatened him at the thought of giving his little girl away to someone else. Even if he trusted that person with his life.

Seeing this made Shyma feel terrible. She teared up as well before launching herself at the man that just as good as raised her.

Luke most definitely did not hesitate to return the embrace.

And Tommy and Yoda made no efforts to stop the moment.

But after a while Luke pulled back far enough to see Shyma's tears streaked face. He'd never imagined this moment to be so heartbreaking.

"Hey...hey. Don't cry. Listen, you're a padawan now. You gotta toughen up you know...you gotta prove yourself. And I don't think you can impress Tommy here by crying up a river, kay?" The two knights exchanged small smiles at the last part of that.

Shyma nodded with a sniffle.

"Well" Luke sighed, standing up "Tom, you should probably go help your padawan move in eh?" he smiled at his friend.

"I...I have a few things to attend to tonight. You don't mind helping her move in, do you?" Tommy asked "You have my spare pass key don't you?"

"Yeah...yeah I do" Luke replied softly.

"Go on then" Tommy gestured towards the door.

Luke ushered Shyma out before muttering a "thanks Tom" as he walked past his friend.

Tommy sighed and headed out himself after a while. He hadn't lied when he said he had things to deal with.

Like a bunch of meddling friends.

SW

SW ****** SW

SW

Tommy walked back to the party only to find his friends laughing and enjoying themselves, just as he had left them.

He quietly approached their table and once he was close enough, spoke in a low, dense voice:

"You planned it out."

More than half his friends jumped up at the sound of his voice.

"Seriously Tom, you just physically killed us. I mean, me, Dave, Ferus, Mike and Lou are like one with the force now. Thanks a lot" Adam rambled.

"And yes, we did plan it out" Michael grinned before Tommy could reply to Adam.

"Why?" was the youngest knight's simple question.

"Because you're so thick you couldn't tell a feeling from a fully developed bond" David shrugged.

Tommy had no reply to the direct assault on his pride, and remained silent.

"Guys, stop it" Nancy spoke up "Come on Tommy, you finally have a padawan. You should be happy!" she said pulling him into the circular booth. He hesitantly sat down.

"Hey, loosen up kiddo," Lou laughed as he slid a cool glass of Adamantine over to Tommy.

Maybe staying a little wouldn't hurt….and besides, Luke and Shyma would need their time.

SW

SW ****** SW

SW


	4. Chapter 4

Shyma loved her new room.

It was so simply, but beautifully decorated.

He had to give her master props for amazing taste in interior decorating. The only defect being that the entire room was covered by a light layer of dust.

"He chose this place himself" Luke said as he walked into the room with a cardboard box in his hands.

"Master Thomas?" Shyma asked.

"No" Luke said setting the box onto the marble floor "Master Obi-Wan."

"Oh…" Shyma muttered. She remained silent as Luke left the room to retrieve another box. That is until something occurred to her "Hey Luke!"

"Yes?" Luke called from the other room.

"Why does he have this room? I thought Master Kenobi lived alone" Shyma said slowly.

For a second Luke cursed the girl's unnatural attention to detail. And then decided she deserved an explanation.

"Well…" Luke began as he walked back into the room with a box "as you know this house originally belonged to Obi-Wan and his former master, Qui-Gon Jinn" Luke set the box on the ground next to the other one and Shyma turned to face him "This was Master Obi-Wan's room at the time, and Tommy's current room was Master Jinn's. Once Master Jinn passed on to the force, and my dad became Master Obi-Wan's padawan, dad moved into Master Jinn's room and Master Obi-Wan remained here. However after both my dad and Tommy where knighted, dad moved into his own quarters and Tommy moved in here, into my dad's room. When Master Obi-Wan…well…you know…."Luke paused for a moment. He took a short breath and continued "Master Yoda asked Tommy to move to the Single roomed knighting quarters. He refused and has stayed here since."

Shyma thought about what she had heard for a moment before speaking up again "You think he would have moved into his father's room after what happened…."

"Yeah…you would think. Nah, this room has been locked up for years."

"Why?" Shyma tilted her head to the side.

"I guess for the same reason Master Obi-Wan didn't move into Master Jinn's room after his death" Luke paused to look at the initiate before he continued "Because he was trying to run from the memories."

"But then why would he stay in the same quarters to begin with?" Luke once again cursed the young girl's attention to detail. He shrugged "Maybe he wanted to remember but was afraid...?"

Shyma thought for a moment "Then why is he letting me stay in such a valuable room now?"

"Maybe somewhere deep in his heart he believes that one day you'll be just as valuable."

Shyma snorted "Ok, now you just fell out of reality right there."

Luke chuckled as he began to take the things out of the box. Shyma looked around her room once more before walking to the sleek black and white double doors that took up most of the right side of the wall. She ran her hands up the handles for a moment before pushing the doors open to reveal a decent sized rectangular balcony. She walked into her balcony and looked out into the Coroscanti sunset.

Once Luke finished his work, he joined her.

"I'm sorry Luke…" Shyma began "I shouldn't have said yes so fast."

"Nonsense, you were meant for him. You can do each other good" Luke smiled despite his heavy heart.

Shyma didn't bother to reply. It was pointless arguing with Luke. He was after all the son of Anakin Skywalker. There was no winning an argument with him.

A comfortable silence came between the two.

That is until Shyma felt the need to speak "So…anything about him I should know?"

"Hm? Oh, just the basics…"Luke began "Wakes up at exactly 6:00….every single day. Not really the meditating type. Does it like….once a month…" Shyma could have gasped.

_Once a month??? No wonder he's so cranky all the time…_

"He always gets things his way, so best go along with that if you want to live past a day of your apprenticeship" Luke continued "You poke him, he'll punch you." This time Shyma laughed "I couldn't have said that one better myself."

Luke smiled before he continued "He's big on sparring. Never passes up the opportunity for a good fight. He needs his space. When he tells you to leave him alone you better…that is unless you want your face punched in" Luke laughed. Shyma joined him "Anything I should watch out for?" she asked.

"Not really. I highly doubt you'll piss him off so you two should get along finely" Luke answered.

Shyma smiled "Favorite color?"

"Blue"

"Hobbies?"

"Sparring, spending ages on missions, brooding for one" Laugh.

"Age"

"32"

"Birthday"

"August 2nd"

"Fighting style?"

"Soresu"

"Like Master Obi-Wan?"

"Like _you _and master Obi-Wan"

Shyma smirked before speaking again "Any special conditions?" But before Luke could answer she spoke again "Oooh! Lemme guess! Lycanthropy!" she yelled cheekily.

Luke twitched "Now, now, just because he's a little cold-hearted doesn't mean he's a werewolf you know……and you should be the one to talk my little Lupine" he said narrowing his eyes playfully.

"Hey! It's Lupin!" Shyma poked Luke in the arm.

Luke burst out laughing. And soon so did Shyma.

Eventually both of their laughter died into another comfortable silence.

"No, but seriously, any special conditions?" Shyma asked after a while, resuming her look out into the now almost set sun.

"Yeah there's that asthma thing but that shouldn't serve as much of a problem for you. Tommy knows how to take care of himself."

"Wasn't it a seasonal thing?" Shyma raised a brow.

"Nah" Luke turned his head away from the young girl, allowing the light breeze to blow in his hair "That's just something he uses to cover up the real thing…"

"The real thing?" Shyma raised a brow higher.

"Yeah. He just goes around saying it's seasonal cause it makes him sound less 'vulnerable'. In reality though Tommy's asthma is worse than most. He has incredibly sensitive lungs. The smallest impact upon them sets him off. It's why he has to have such a high defense…all the time."

Silence.

"Sooooo he's not gonna transform on full moon and try to eat me?" Shyma grinned.

Luke slapped her shoulder playfully.

"Luke?" a voice came from inside. Tommy was back.

"Speaking of the werewolf…" Shyma trailed off.

"He's not a werewolf" Luke replied.

"You never know, werewolves are tricky"

"He's not a werewolf"

Tommy picked that moment to wander into the balcony.

"Oh hey werewolf-" Luke mentally slapped himself "er-I mean Tommy….."

Shyma turned away in an attempt to suppress a grin.

Tommy stared at them as if to say "do I want to know what you two have been doing?"

Luke and Shyma just grinned.

Tommy raised a brow before Luke continued, interrupting the very much awkward silence "ok then…..it's pretty late-"

"Luke its 7" Shyma interrupted.

" It's late" Luke continued, ignoring the young padawan "I'd better get going. I'll see you later. Good luck guys" he ruffled Shyma's hair, met Tommy's gaze and strode out of the balcony.

Leaving the master and padawan in an awkward silence.

"Let's go to the living room. We'll talk there" Tommy said after a while.

"Sure" Shyma faked a smile. It was so awkward she could have died.

Tommy led her to the living room and sat down on one of the sofas. His padawan seated herself on the one across from his.

"I...um...love my room. It's really nice" Shyma broke the awkward silence.

"Was my dad's" Tommy replied simply.

"Oh..." Shyma muttered, wracking her brains for something to say that would make this man say more than three words.

"So um...any house rules I should know?" she finally came up with.

"First and utmost rule, we wake no later than 6:00 in the morning" Tommy replied, sitting up straight "Secondly-"

But he was cut off by his new padawan " Can you talk to me like a Jedi Master and not a droid?"

If Tommy where a less serious man he would have retorted with the first thought that entered his mind; _What's the difference?_

But instead he replied with a "Second rule, you will _not_ interrupt me when I speak."

Shyma frowned. _Who sucked the life out of him?_

"ok..." she said in a slightly irritated tone.

"Thirdly, you're going to drop that attitude of yours" Tommy said with a bit of attitude of his own.

Shyma just barely stopped herself from growling ok again and instead said "yes master."

"Good" was Tommy's only response.

"When do we start training?" Shyma asked the one question that Tommy hadn't even began to think of yet. But being the godly genius he was, managed to think up of a plan and a response in the span of a single second "The council is giving us two weeks off to get along. However if you are ready I would like to test your skills tomorrow."

"Yeah sure! That would be awesome!" Shyma perked up, finally starting to believe this guy had some sort of connection with her.

Tommy was again compelled to blurt out the first thought that came to him; _Now, if you're done playing 20Q Kenobi Edition, I'd like to go to sleep. _But of course those weren't the words that came out of his mouth "I'd like to retire now, and it's best you do as well." Tommy rose from the sofa and headed towards his room.

"Yes master" Shyma said with a small smile as she rose as well.

And just before Tommy closed his door, Shyma called out softly. When he looked up at her she just smiled and gave him a quiet "Good night master. Sweet dreams!"

Tommy just looked at her with the ghost of a smile before closing his door.

SW

SW ****** SW

SW

To say that Shyma was excited would be a massive understatement. She couldn't believe she was actually going to spar with Thomas Bierfeldt Kenobi.

Normally one would be terrified even at the thought of a spar with the man that could disarm Yoda by the time he was 15. But then again, since when was Shyma the normal one around?

Despite being absolutely sure of the fact that he was going to demolish her, she was thrilled.

"Come on master, hurry up!" Shyma said impatiently as she flopped down at the kitchen table on the chair across from Tommy.

Tommy began to get annoyed with these random thoughts that kept popping up in his head; _Can you not be so hyperactive all the time??_

But instead he said "I will take as long as I need."

Shyma frowned. She had finished breakfast long before Tommy had even started and was more than ready for her spar with the legendary knight.

"Fine" she muttered in response to her master's cold and irritated words.

"Attitude" Tommy said sternly, not looking up from his bowl of cereal.

"Yes master…" Shyma said quietly. How he could kill her spirits like that was beyond her. But she obeyed anyway.

She crossed her arms on the table, rested her chin on them and stared up at her master till he was done.

He didn't bother to glance up at her even once. He ate, put his bowl into the sink and only after he was done washing it, did he finally turn to her. "Alright let's go" was all he said. Although he had to admit he was impressed by her patience. _Perhaps she realized I took longer on purpose…_

SW

SW ****** SW

SW

Shyma felt the adrenaline begin to rush through her system as soon as she and Tommy stepped into the training ward. They immediately went to either ends of the stadium. Once there, Shyma called him

"Ok, how are we doing this?"

"Rule free" was all Tommy said.

"Care to emphasize?" Shyma raised a brow. And then cut Tommy off as he began to open his mouth "Attitude, I know, I'm sorry."

Tommy inwardly rolled his eyes "Attack to kill. No rules. Just fight me."

"But how do I pass the test?" Shyma asked.

"Hit me twice" Tommy answered, and then continued when Shyma gave him the most mortified look in the galaxy "You still have a training saber, it will do no more than inflict a few minor burns."

"I don't wanna burn you!" Shyma cried.

"And I don't want to fail you" Tommy replied "You must complete this task in order for me to comprehend your skills. "Got it. Let's do this then", Shyma said taking her stance.

To prevent any questions, Tommy didn't bother to take his stance. He just drew his lightsaber and waited for an attack. After a while though Shyma came out of her stance and glared at her master "You see this is the problem with a spar between two Soresu users. We're both on defense."

"You are supposed to come to kill. Therefore it's your attack" Tommy replied.

"Fine, fine" Shyma rolled her eyes. She drew her saber and went in for the attack.

Of course Tommy blocked the first blow, Shyma struck, he blocked.

This is how the match went for a while. And to anyone watching, it would appear to be just another master, padawan spar. But Tommy was the only one that felt the real speed and heat of his padawan's attacks. When he had ordered her to kill she listened pretty damn well. She wouldn't even allow him to fully block, before withdrawing her saber to attacking somewhere else. Tommy recognized it to be Soresu Form XV.

A form he never learned.

For a moment he cursed the Clone Wars that had stopped his formal training for years on end. Then he cursed the girl's ability to use such a high form so well. He knew no other padawan just walked around with perfect form XV Soresu. Hell, he himself was barely up to Form XXV.

Tommy built up his strokes, putting more force into each parry and strike.

Shyma decided to use this to her advantage. Seeing he was pushing her back with every strike, she went in for a single hit that she made sure he saw coming. Once Tommy went to block the hit, with more force than usual (seeing as he knew where the attack was coming from) Shyma quickly sidestepped him. Tommy stumbled forward a single step, but in the span of the single second it took him to regain his posture, Shyma pushed her blade against his upper arm.

She heard it hiss through his tunic and a bit of flesh as well before he jumped several feet back.

"Ok one more" Tommy muttered, drawing his saber and preparing himself again.

Shyma bit her lip. She hit him hard and she knew it. She knew she had struck him hard enough to inflict more than "a few minor burns."

She had to give him credit though, for carrying on like absolutely nothing happened.

"Come on" Tommy's voice cut into her thoughts.

"No! You're like this close to bleeding!" Shyma half yelled.

"Making the kill all the easier" Tommy replied.

Shyma rolled her eyes and drew her saber. Might as well get this over with.

She attacked once more continuing her form XV. But after a while Tommy could see her tiring. He could tell that despite her incredible ability to perform XV perfectly, it was still several levels above her…there was a limit. And she was reaching it.

Of course it didn't help that Tommy wasn't going exactly easy on her. And after a while Shyma realized that if she didn't make that second hit soon she would tire out. So she went in for a Shiak attack for Tommy's left leg. He easily blocked the attack. But missed Shyma's sudden switch of styles, from Soresu to Vaapad.

Using Vaapad Shyma twisted her saber around Tommy's block and slammed him square in the chest with her saber hilt. Seeing an opening as Tommy visibly flinched, Shyma quickly brought her saber up and pressed it against his upper arm and by instinct finished her Shiim attack by striking once more a bit lower.

Much to her surprise though, as soon as her saber made contact with his arm the second time, Tommy let out a firm growl before pressing his own saber against _her _arm.

White hot pain shot up the arm and Shyma brought up her other hand to hold it. She looked up for a moment and saw Tommy deactivating his saber and tucking it neatly into his belt.

"Why the hell did you do that?!" Shyma growled feeling warm liquid under the palm that was covering her wound "That's a real kriffing lightsaber!!"

"It was a reasonable wound" Tommy said smoothly as he began to walk towards his apprentice.

"A reasonable-What the kriff are you talking about?! I'm 12 years old for force's sake! I'm not nearly old enough to be abused into following an order or something!!!" Shyma yelled.

Tommy stopped in front of Shyma and towered over the young girl as he said in a dark whisper "You struck once more than you where instructed. When I ask you to do something I expect you to do it precisely and efficiently" Tommy paused to glare down at his apprentice "Considering this is your first time I will let it slide. Still you managed to hit me twice, giving you a passing mark…"

"That's all you have to say?" Shyma half yelled, tears now springing to her eyes "No 'let's go to the healers ward to get that checked up' or 'I'm sorry I just almost took your arm off?!" Shyma yelled.

"Like you said, you are 12. I believe you can escort yourself to the healers" was Tommy's answer.

Shyma gave him a frustrated sigh "You are so impossible a-and cruel and heartless!" she screamed before storming out of the training ward. First day and what a nightmare it already was.....


	5. Chapter 5

Luke Skywalker was having a rather relaxing evening in his quarters.

He was kicked back on his couch with a glass of Adamantine II in his hand and The Pink Bantha 2 had just started on the holo-tv. Oh he was really relaxed.

…That is until Shyma barged in (that's what he got for giving her a spare pass key) looking extremely unhappy.

She flopped down onto the couch next to Luke, who put down his drink onto the coffee table in front of him and eyed her left arm carefully. Her bandaged upper left arm, to be specific.

"Hey kiddo-what happened there? Is that a burn? Oh I'm gonna kriffing murder whoever did this to you" Luke's greeting quickly turned into a threatening growl.

"I wouldn't do that if I where you…unless you wish to assassinate your best friend of course…" Shyma smirked.

Luke's eyes widened "Tommy did that?! He…why the hell would he…."

"He wanted to test my skills" Shyma began "I was supposed to strike him two times with my _training _saber. I accidentally hit him 3 times and the he burned me. And since-"

"And since he has a real lightsaber, it inflicted much more damage than you did…" Luke muttered looking away.

"Yeah…" Shyma whispered.

"Have you visited the healers yet?" Luke asked turning to face the padawan again.

"Yeah, no thanks to my master" Shyma smirked.

"Tommy didn't take you?" Luke raised a brow.

"Seriously Luke. He burned a hole through my arm. What makes you think he was in any mood to take me to the healers?" Shyma scowled.

Luke sighed "Where is Tommy now?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know?! I've been trying to avoid him all day!" Shyma growled.

"Feel through the bond" Luke instructed.

"What kriffing bond?! Seriously Luke! There is not connection between us! We hate each other and probably regret being in this apprenticeship already!" Shyma half yelled.

"So you don't know where he is?" Luke ventured.

Shyma gave an extremely irritated sigh "He's at home."

"See! Connection!" Luke pointed out.

Shyma sighed again "Can I stay here tonight?"

"Sure, if Tommy's ok with it" Luke shrugged picking up his glass of Adamantine once again.

"Please, he probably won't even notice if I didn't come home tonight. That or he'll figure I'm here" Shyma rolled her eyes.

"You know it is right next door, he probably can sense you from here. I mean your living room is like right-there" Luke said pointing to the wall behind him.

"Yeah, yeah let him sense all he wants, just as long as I can't see him and he can't see me" Shyma muttered.

"Ok, then" Luke sighed "I'm not going to let this perfectly good movie go to waste so lets finish it and then we'll call it a night."

Shyma nodded and scooted closer to the knight. He put a protective arm around her shoulder and resumed the watching of The Pink Bantha 2.

Of course the plan of finishing the movie and calling it a night never worked out due to their falling asleep in the middle of the movie…but neither where conscious to care.

SW

SW ****** SW

SW

When Shyma returned home the next morning (only because Luke kicked her out telling her she had to face him sometime….and then told Ferus, Michael and Dave not to let her in) she found her master at the kitchen table with a bowl of cereal.

She frowned at the sight of him with breakfast at 10:00 am. He didn't look too good either. She eyed his bandaged left arm and vaguely wondered if a tornado has run through the house while she was next door.

"You where with Luke last night" his low hoarse voice snapped Shyma out of her thoughts. She looked up at him from the doorway of the kitchen and saw him still poking around at his cereal.

"Thanks for letting me know…" she replied rolling her eyes.

"Attitude" Tommy deadpanned. The words came out of his mouth with so little emotion that it almost bothered his padawan. As though it didn't even matter anymore.

And then Shyma felt a bit irritated. Even when he looked like he was dying he had to point out a single remark. He couldn't let it slide just once?

"Yeah well-" But her retort was cut short by a violent fit of coughs that came from the man in front of her. It took Shyma a moment to realize who it was coming from but once she did, she barely suppressed a smirk

_Aww, is the great Knight Kenobi showing signs of weakness? Force…jerk. _

"We are on 2 weeks leave. We are free to do whatever we please but at the moment I am incapable of beginning your formal training so you are dismissed. You are free to spend the rest of the day however you please" Tommy continued softly.

Shyma raised a brow. For a minute she wondered how he could talk so perfectly on instinct. It was crazy!

And then her expression softened upon hearing his tone of voice. Something was seriously wrong. She could feel it.

And just when she was about to ask him if he was ok, he spoke "Go"

Shyma, slightly infuriated and slightly hurt by the casual dismissal, turned around and walked out.

If he wanted to push her away then so be it. She had people who cared more.

Well , he did too…barely.

SW

SW ****** SW

SW

"Oh come on, cheer up, he's like that with all of us. You'll get used to his cold indifference …eventually…" Lou told the young girl in front of him in the most unconvincing way one could imagine.

After Shyma had walked out on Tommy, she went over to Lou's place (having found a loophole in what Luke had told her, Lou was **not** on the list of people that wouldn't let her in) where Luke just happened to be lounging as well. When she explained to them what happened, they decided to bring her over to Dex's for a talk.

"Lou, that was the most terrible attempt at words of comfort I have ever heard" Luke said slowly turning to face his friend.

"Well I'm sorry! You try helping a little girl with a man that breathes, eats, trains and gets dragged around by his hyperactive friends!" Lou half yelled.

Shyma just had to smile at that. Just the hilarity in Lou's voice was enough to make anyone crack up.

Luke sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Here's your drinks, Chewie!" Dex's voice came from behind the counter.

"Thanks Dex" Lou said as he used the force to bring the three glasses of Rataakan Root Beer over to the table.

"You know maybe this was a mistake. Maybe I shouldn't have pushed them into this apprenticeship" Luke muttered running a finger along the edge of his glass.

"No it's not Luke! You said it yourself! No one starts out good. They learn" Lou replied.

"Yeah, we all saw Tommy's reaction to that piece of advice" Luke smirked.

Shyma raised a brow having no idea what the two knights where talking about.

"Never mind, I'll talk to Tommy and see what I can do" Luke said upon seeing the padawan's expression.

Just then, Luke's comm. link sounded. He reached into his belt and brought it to his mouth:

"Skywalker"

"Yo, Luke, Yoda wants us" came the voice of Adam.

"Me and you?" Luke responded.

"Me, you, Lou, Dave, Ferry, Mike and Tom"

"Why the heck does he want all of us?"

"I have no idea but your gonna get some serious beatings with the gimmer stick of a certain little devil of a troll of you don't show up to the council's chambers in the next 5 minutes"

"Alright. I'll see you there then"

"'Kay"

"Skywalker out"

Luke ended the transmission and stowed his comm. back to his belt.

"Well, you heard him. To the council's chambers. Shyma, I'll drop you off at Maria's place, alright?" Luke said turning to his two companions.

"You're gonna leave her with Perna?" Lou asked.

But before Luke could reply Shyma spoke up "Yeah and then maybe I'll have a real master for about an hour and a half."

Lou's smiled as he rolled his eyes.

"Come on then" Luke said standing up and throwing a few credits onto the table.

SW

SW ****** SW

SW

"Master, you called for us?" Ferus said as he and his six companions entered the council chambers.

"Call you I did" Yoda confirmed as the seven knights bowed. Once they straightened up, Yoda continued.

"Call you to assign you to a mission I did" he said. As expected all seven knights raised a brow with one question. What mission could possibly need seven of the Coroscanti Temple's best Jedi?

"As know you do, that at war the planets of Djurmo and Telerath have been in, for decades now. Never caused destruction out of their own worlds have they. So concerned we where not" Yoda informed.

"Recently though, Djurmo and Telerath have began recruiting and taking over other planets to enforce their war" Master Windu continued "So far several systems have already been conquered. Iseno, Dareep, Simaril, Adari, Pengalan IV and Mindor are just a few of these planets. A few days ago the king of Vurdon Ka contacted us asking that we stop this before it reaches their planet. Seeing that Vurdon Ka is only 3 systems away from Pengalan IV, we don't have much time before either Djurmo or Telerath reaches for it."

"The king has asked that we send out best Jedi to try and negotiate with the rulers of Djurmo and Telerath and find a solution to this problem before they are taken over" Master Plo-Koon picked up "That is where we are sending you seven. To fix this mess and end a war that's been raging for almost a hundred years now" Plo paused and looked at the knights for a moment before continuing "We have arranged for the king of Djurmo and Telerath to meet at Vurdon Ka for the negotiations, the price being that if the negotiations are not successful then we will leave them alone. If this mission is a success though, Vurdon Ka has promised their allegiance to the Republic. And if all negotiations go well then Djurmo and Telerath should be entered into the Republic as well, to ensure they remain on the same side."

"You seven will be sent out to Vurdon Ka where the negotiations will take place" Master Ki-Adi Mundi spoke up "Your starship will leave at 10, tomorrow morning. Any questions?"

All eyes turned to the knights who remained silent for a moment. And then Ferus spoke "Wait, wait, wait…why on Coroscant is Tommy coming with us?"

Almost everyone in the room raised a brow.

"He just got assigned a padawan! I thought he was on a 2 week leave!" Ferus pointed out.

"He's right masters. He's supposed to spend these 2 weeks with his padawan" Luke agreed.

"That and he doesn't feel too good" Lou added.

"Doesn't look too good either" Michael contributed.

"Nope, not at all" Dave nodded.

"No where near well enough to come with us" Adam kicked in.

Tommy turned to his friends in a slow, frightening manner. Then shot them an expression that said "I don't know what you lot are up to but once I do I am going to personally wring your necks."

The 'lot' just grinned sheepishly.

"You can't go without 'The Negotiator'" Plo Koon said.

"The negotiator of 'I'm gonna fucking murder you if you don't listen to me'…" Dave muttered under his breath.

"Excuse me?" Plo furrowed his brows.

"Nothing" Dave said quickly.

"Thomas is exceptionally skilled amongst you seven. He has to go!" Ki-Adi Mundi said ignoring Dave's interruption.

"He's right. If there's one person who can help this situation then it's Tommy" Mace nodded. If it where a less serious situation, the other six would be offended but there was no time for that now. They where all trying for the same thing. And that was build up the Kenobi/Lupin apprenticeship….but that wasn't going to happen if Tommy was away on some mission for force knows how long.

All eyes turned to Yoda who was the only one that hadn't spoken yet. The troll's eyes where closed. As if he where deep in thought.

"What say do you my padawan?" he said addressing his former apprentice.

"I can go master. I am well…enough for this mission. My apprentice can wait. War in the core worlds is far more important than the beginning of simple training" Tommy replied. His friends' faces visibly fell upon hearing his response.

"Gone you may be, for over a year for this" Yoda said slowly.

"My answer remains the same master" Tommy said in a monotone voice.

"Then go you will not"

Tommy's eyes actually widened a great deal at the sound of the reply "Wh-why not?!"

"Because if willing to leave your apprentice for a mission you are, then breaking one of your apprenticeship vows you are. Put your padawan before everything else you must. And if devote yourself to that simple matter you cannot, then ready to devote yourself to something like this you are not" Yoda scolded his former padawan.

The other six knights snickered at the no-win situation their friend was stuck in. Something he very much deserved after so many years.

Tommy sighed deeply "Yes master."

"Well then. Dismissed you are" Yoda said waving a hand towards the door.

"Yes master" Tommy bowed as he headed for the door. But not before glaring at his friends, (who remained to listen to the rest of the mission briefing) one last time

"Yo Tom!" Luke's call stopped Tommy just before he left. He stopped but didn't turn.

"Do us a favor and pick up your apprentice from Perna's place on your way home, eh?" Luke continued.

Instead of replying, Tommy simply strode out and headed for Maria's quarters.

He couldn't believe Luke had made such a direct assault on his pride.....again

How dare he imply they where doing the job of being Shyma's master for him?

They weren't of course!

….Where they?

SW

SW ****** SW

SW


	6. Chapter 6

Much to her surprise, Maria Perna opened the door to Tommy, and not one of his friends.

"I believe my apprentice is with you" Tommy said as soon as the door was opened for him.

"Yes she is, hold on, I'll get her" Maria said as she turned around "Shyma! Your master's here!" she called into the house.

"Coming..." came the put out voice of Shyma from the depths of the house.

"I have a name you know" Tommy said to no one in particular.

"So does Shyma" Maria said suddenly turning back to him "But to you she's just your apprentice so why should you be treated any different?"

Tommy stared at her for a moment. What the heck happened to the respect everyone used to pay to him mere hours ago?!

And just when he was about to retort, he broke off coughing. Once he recovered he looked up and saw Maria looking at him with a concerned expression "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine" he muttered, letting one last cough slip.

At that moment Shyma walked into the room and over to them.

"Right then. Later Master Perna..." Shyma said to the Jedi Master next to her. She then looked up to Tommy with a less than excited expression "We going home or what?"

Tommy shot her a look that said "do I even have to say the word?"

Shyma rolled her eyes "let's go" she mumbled stepping out of the house.

SW

SW ****** SW

SW

Shyma sighed.

A deep meaningful sigh.

Damn was she bored.

After Tommy had picked her up from Master Perna's house he had brought her home (shooting her deadly glares the entire walk...as though she had caused something devastating to happen to him or something like that) and then locked himself in his room. And leaving Shyma to entertain herself for the rest of the evening.

...It wasn't working out too well.

Since she was on 2 weeks leave, she didn't have any homework from classes to finish, or any super important project that she had procrastinated to the last minute to rush on. And it would be incredibly awkward of her to go watch the holo-tv at a time like this.

So there she was sitting in her room. Bored.

Finally she decided to call it a night and flopped down in bed. Not really to fall asleep, just to occupy herself. But eventually dozed off.

And was having a rather blissful sleep.

….That is until the sound of a harsh cough tore her out of it. Shyma jerked awake and looked around for a moment before realizing the sound came from the living room. Shyma rolled her eyes, realizing it was her master having another coughing fit. She let it go and dropped back to bed

But when she heard him again something in the force pulled at her.

Something about his force signature wasn't right.

Shyma pushed herself out of bed and slowly opened the door to her room. And much to her surprise found Tommy on the living room couch.

She walked over and sat on the couch across from him. Tommy was too preoccupied to notice her until she called him.

"Hey, you ok?" Shyma asked simply.

Tommy looked up slowly and as his slightly bloodshot eyes fell on the young girl, something hit him.

He'd been trying to figure out what had triggered this for almost 2 days now. He was aware that it might have been his asthma acting up, but didn't want to show up at the healers until he was absolutely sure. But more important to him than being sure about it, was what had caused it.

And now suddenly...upon seeing his apprentice, it came to him.

"It was _you._.." he let out in a low raspy growl.

Shyma looked at him with a startled expression. Tommy vaguely wondered if it was from how haggard he probably looked, or how terrifying he sounded.

"You...when we sparred....you struck me in..." Tommy trailed off.

"In the chest..." Shyma whispered. The words had somehow just come to her. And then something else came to her. In fragmented words that somehow made sense. But it didn't matter. They all added up to one thing in her mind: _His asthma. _

And as soon as that pieced together, Luke's words came to her:

"_In reality though Tommy's asthma is worse than most. He has incredibly sensitive lungs. The smallest impact upon them sets him off. It's why he has to have such a high defense…all the time."_

_Good lord what the hell happened to his defense when he was fighting a 12 year old girl of all the people??!!_

"Oh....that's not good...." Shyma muttered to herself. Nevertheless Tommy caught it.

"Heh, you're talking" he slowly shook his head. A new wave of coughs choking out of his throat "Force I am not helping myself like this..." he said more to himself than anyone else, before attempting to stand up.

Attempting because as soon as he stood a wave of nausea hit him and force him to sit back down. He quickly brought a hand to his forehead and leaned his head back.

Oh it was his asthma alright.

Tommy inwardly groaned. There was no way he was making it to the healers alive now.

He slowly reached into his robes and pulled out the one thing he knew would fix this (before it got out of hand at least.) The small self applied inhaler that was always with him for things like this.

He brought it to his mouth and took a few shots from it........except.....something wasn't right.

Tommy's eyes suddenly widened as he realized....it was empty.

Half angered, half frustrated, and maybe even a bit afraid, the knight hurled the inhaler at the wall next to him, just barely missing the holo-tv.

Shyma jerked back a bit as the small device obliterated upon impact, but then decided at this point he could do little to harm _her_. She got off the couch and moved closer to her master, seating herself on the edge of the coffee table in front of him.

She stared at the man in front of her, waiting for a reaction. Not getting much due to the fact his head was bowed to his chest. All she saw was the short shallows gasps of air he took, and the slight tremor his body gave of every few seconds.

"Call Luke..." Tommy said slowly, still not looking up.

"Luke? Why-" But Shyma was cut off as her master snapped his head up and barked "Go next door and kriffing call Luke!"

"He's not home" Shyma said almost instantly. She didn't understand why he didn't pick that up. There where barely any force presences within the entire floor, and none of them where human. His senses couldn't be that out of whack....

"How do you-" this time Shyma cut Tommy off with a loud "I sense it! He's not home"

"Force" Tommy turned swiftly away from his apprentice "Always there when he doesn't need to be and here I am fucking dying and the only witness is going to be a 12 year old girl. Not my closest friend, no he's all talk" he muttered to himself. With another cough, the knight felt his breathing become heavy.

"Hey! Don't talk about Luke like that!" Shyma furrowed her brows.

"Amazing, even the 12 year old girl doesn't care" Tommy rolled his eyes the best he could and leaned further back in the couch. His attempts to hide what true pain he was in from his apprentice, failing.

"I do, care. For force's sake maybe that's why no one bothers to care. Cause you act like they don't" Shyma growled staring hard at her master's slowly dulling grey eyes.

"_You_ care" Tommy smirked.

"I do. That's why I'm not gonna let you die...at least not like this" Shyma said quietly.

Tommy stared at her for a long time before she spoke "Gimme your hands."

"Wha..." he whispered. It was either just him or it was extremely cold in the living room.

"Give me your hands" Shyma said a bit more clearly.

"Why?" Tommy muttered, growing more and more frustrated by the second. And if Shyma didn't know better she would have sworn she saw fear in those cold emotionless eyes.

"Dammit, do you want to live or not?!" Shyma growled.

"Yes but..." Tommy broke off, feeling his throat dry. More than anything he wanted to live....._But at what cost?_

Shyma didn't bother to answer the question she heard through their bond. She was sure Tommy hadn't meant to think that through their bond and she wasn't ready to face the consequences of intruding upon his thoughts.

Instead she just took his hands and clasped them with her own.

Tommy felt his head give a quick spin and his vision began to blur at an alarming rate.

"Stay with me master, this isn't going to work if you pass out, ok?" he heard Shyma say. _What's not gonna work? _

"I'm going to...my own life force...to you....ok?" Tommy, only having heard fragments of what his apprentice had said, just weakly nodded.

_She doesn't know what she's doing. _Tommy told himself. There was no way she could save him now. She was too young, too inexperienced. This was the end.

He allowed his eyes to flutter closed. His body to become limp. His mind to surrender to the cold. His soul to surrender to death.

….

And then....and then a flash of blinding whiteness overcame his vision. A more than welcome warmth flooded his senses. And a new feel of life rushed into his soul.

And then....darkness.

SW

SW ****** SW

SW


	7. Chapter 7

Shyma Tavrott Lupin was young.

She had no wishes to die just yet. She always dreamed of becoming a Jedi Knight and fighting alongside some of the many knight she idolized.

So when she opened her eyes to the white ceilings of the healers ward, and not the fluffy clouds of the force, she was more than just ecstatic.

Her ecstasy grew as she pushed herself to sit up and saw several knights seated around her room. Luke, and all the rest of the gang. She couldn't help but grin at the sight of their relieved faces.

And as she received hugs from the familiar faces something came to her. The reason she was there to begin with.

Shyma vaguely remembered sending more than half her life force to her master before she felt him stabilize. And then managing to call the healers on his comm before passing out herself.

It was not something easy, for she was 12 and had only seen it done once in health class like 3 years ago. She remember Master Garen Muln telling her class that it was a special technique that should only be used in an utmost emergency. A life or death situation. She took a minute to thank Garen (one of her favorite teachers) for teaching the one class that she actually payed attention to all those years ago. Garen would be proud of her for using what she learned in his class to save his best friends' son's life. She knew it.

And then suddenly something hit Shyma.

"Where is he?" She thought out loud.

Every person in the room knew who '_he_' meant.

"Not really sure kiddo, haven't gone to visit him yet" Lou said from his seat against the wall.

"Hm? Why not?" Shyma raised a brow.

"Just thought you should do the honors" Luke shrugged.

"Haha real funny" Shyma scowled.

"No, really. You saved his life. I mean that's the least you deserve right?" Michael said from the other side of the room.

"He awake yet?" Shyma asked after a while.

"No idea" Luke said with a smile.

"Good" Shyma said returning the smile. She jumped out of bed (happy to find herself still in her Jedi uniform and not those beyond disgusting medical outfits) and with one last thanks to everyone for being there, she headed out of her room.

As she walked out it occurred to her that she had no idea where Tommy's room was, but then laughed to herself when she realized she could just sense him out.

And in no time she found the room (all the way on the other side of the healer's ward) that read on the door **Thomas B. Kenobi **

Just when she was about to walk in, the door opened and Healer Bant Eerin walked out. Upon seeing Shyma she smiled "You're lucky, he just woke up."

Shyma's smile broadened.

"Thanks..." the healer said putting a hand on the padawan's shoulder. She gave it a light squeeze and walked away. Shyma looked down and smiled. And just like Garen, she had to thank her for saving her best friends' son.

Shyma then looked up, took a deep breath and entered the room in front of her.

The first thing she noticed was that there wasn't much light in the room. Just what little was seeping in through the closed blinds.

Then she noticed the man in the bed to her right. Her master.

The knight was drinking a glassful of Caen, and didn't seem to notice Shyma come in

She walked over and pulled up a chair next to the bed.

It was then that Tommy turned and saw his padawan. He put down the glass onto a bedside table and turned back to his apprentice.

"Hey..." he whispered.

"Hey...." Shyma replied.

"Thanks..." Tommy muttered looking down "For doing what you did.....Bant said you sent your life force into me.....how did you even-"

"I know a lot of things most padawan don't" Shyma smiled.

Tommy chuckled.

"Force, you know how to laugh?!" Shyma gawked playfully.

"Heh...yes...I guess I do" Tommy replied, smiling.

"I want to thank you for something else...." Tommy said after a small comfortable silence. Shyma looked up at him with and expression that said "I'm all ears." So he continued "Thank you...I guess being saved...having my life in someone else's hands after so long...taught me a thing or two...."

"Yeah, Thomas Bierfeldt Kenobi gets saved. That hasn't happened in a while...has it?" Shyma smirked.

"Not since my father died...." Tommy answered, his eyes downcast.

"You seemed so eager to live....you know even though you act like a human nightmare...you wanted to live so badly...why?" Shyma asked quietly.

"Because my life is something my father gave his for. I refuse to make his death in vein. And the only way to do that is make something of myself. Something he'll be proud of" Tommy replied truthfully "And after all this I've realized....I can't be someone like him...someone worth it if I keep up the shit I've been pulling for the past 10 years."

Shyma gazed up at him with a curious expression.

"I think....." Tommy took a deep breath "I think I want to start....what is it that Luke says? Ah, Learning To Live."

Shyma laughed "it's about time you did that."

"I think you have that affect on people..." Tommy smiled "Teach me. Teach me and I'll teach you."

"Ok" Shyma said taking up the challenge "Training begins with this" she then got up and wrapped Tommy in a concerned, relieved, loving hug. After a while Tommy decided it wouldn't hurt to return his own embrace.

And with that...Thomas Bierfeldt Kenobi _did _begin...Learning To Live.

**SW**

**SW *******SW******* SW**

**SW**


End file.
